Les vacances de Ganimard
by Destrange
Summary: Arsène Lupin est navré de mener la vie dure à son estimé adversaire l'inspecteur Ganimard. Pour se faire pardonner, il lui propose des vacances reposantes en province.
1. Une invitation surprenante

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 111ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "susceptible" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur le patron. J'avais bien quelques idées mais rien de plus. Finalement je me suis lancé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une invitation surprenante :

L'inspecteur Ganimard rentra passablement épuisé. La journée avait été longue. Des toiles de maître étaient apparues sur le marché. Des copies d'excellente qualité, trop pour douter de leur provenance. Arsène Lupin avait encore frappé.

Le brigadier arrêta son bolide qui roulait à la terrifiante vitesse trente-cinq kilomètres heure. Le dérapage du brigadier fut accueilli avec un sourire crispé et Ganimard descendit la main sur le cœur, jurant qu'il ne reprendrait jamais ce terrible moyen de transport.

Comme d'habitude, la veuve Martin était à sa fenêtre et commentait sans vergogne les agissements des uns des autres, surtout sur la curieuse d'en face.

« Inspecteur ? souffla fort peu discrètement l'adorable voisine. Je dois vous faire part d'informations très importantes.

— Est-ce que cela ne peut pas attendre demain, chère madame ?

— J'en doute. Votre épouse reçoit actuellement un séduisant jeune homme. Parfaitement vêtu, une belle moustache. »

Le vieil inspecteur haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Que préparait encore Virginie ? Ganimard remercia chaleureusement la commère pour ses informations. Il ne prit pas la peine de lui demander la discrétion. La moitié du quartier devait déjà être au courant, la seconde le serait bientôt.

Ganimard gravit les deux volées d'escalier qui le séparait de son palier avec un petit doute. Il est vrai qu'il revenait souvent tard mais Virginie était une honnête chrétienne. L'inspecteur ouvrit la porte le plus doucement possible et fut assailli par une délicieuse odeur de pâtisserie.

« Ah madame, je crois que votre époux vient d'arriver, s'exclama une voix chaleureuse.

— Croyez-vous ? Je n'ai rien entendu, claironna Virginie. Je vais voir.

— Bonsoir Virginie, avons-nous de la visite ? demanda Ganimard légèrement soupçonneux.

— Effectivement. L'un de tes agents est venu te porter un message et je l'ai invité à prendre le thé en attendant ton retour.

— Mais cette odeur ?

— De fil en aiguille, nous avons commencé à échanger nos recettes. Cet agent est un homme charmant. Puis-je vous laisser gagner le salon. Je vous y apporte le thé.

Ganimard obéit à sa femme. Qui était donc cet agent ? L'inspecteur prit place dans son fauteuil et se figea en voyant l'agent franchir la porte à sa suite. Ce regard, cette posture, ce sourire moqueur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme pour les réunir.

« Lupin, murmura Ganimard atterré. Que faites-vous ici ?

— Je prépare des biscuits avec votre charmante épouse. En voilà une question !

— Ne jouez pas avec moi Lupin. C'est mon épouse. Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal, gronda l'inspecteur.

— Ne soyez pas aussi susceptible mon ami. Votre épouse est une femme respectable et honnête. Elle n'a rien à craindre de ma part.

— Vous êtes un bandit, objecta Ganimard avec méfiance.

— Vous avez raison, s'exclama joyeusement Lupin.

— Messieurs ? Puis-je vous servir le thé ? proposa Virginie Ganimard en revenant joyeusement de la cuisine.

— Avec plaisir madame Ganimard, accepta aussitôt Lupin.

— Avez-vous pu délivrer votre message, agent Lefebvre ?

— Pas encore. Nous allions y venir.

— Je vais vous laisser dans ce cas.

— N'en faites rien madame. Il n'y a point de secrets. Prenez place également. »

Madame Ganimard s'installa fort mal à l'aise. Elle assura tout de même son rôle d'hôtesse et proposa du sucre et du lait. L'agent Lefebvre accepta avec un grand sourire mais son époux déclina. On entendit bientôt plus que le bruit de la cuillère de Lupin qui dissolvait amoureusement le sucre dans son breuvage.

« Je vous écoute, jeune homme, commença Ganimard les dents serrées.

— Nous avons reçu un message de monsieur Lupin à la préfecture de police.

— Ce hors-la-loi est décidément bien audacieux, commenta madame Ganimard. J'en viens à le jalouser. Vous vous occupez plus de lui que de moi.

— Virginie » la rabroua Ganimard.

Un éclair amusé traversa le regard de Lupin alors que madame Ganimard se confondait en excuses.

« Monsieur Lupin s'excuse justement de tous les désagréments causés à son grand ami l'inspecteur Ganimard. L'escroc a annoncé par télégramme qu'il se rendait en province dans une petite station thermale. Monsieur Lupin souhaite y acquérir une collection de toiles de maîtres sur place et vous invite à l'y rejoindre pour prendre quelque repos.

— Ce cambrioleur doit avoir perdu l'esprit, s'étonna madame Ganimard.

— Je partage votre avis, répondit aussitôt le faux agent. Voici une copie du télégramme en question monsieur l'inspecteur.

— Allez-vous y aller ? demanda Virginie. Le grand air vous ferait du bien.

— N'est-ce pas une odeur de brûlé ? demanda brusquement Lupin.

— Ciel nos biscuits ! s'exclama madame Ganimard horrifiée.

— Je m'en charge » répondit aussitôt Lupin d'un ton rassurant.

L'escroc se leva et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers les fourneaux. Ganimard sursauta en voyant son adversaire quitter la pièce. Le vieil inspecteur bondit mais se heurta à une porte verrouillée en voulant suivre le bandit.

Il se précipita vers un petit secrétaire, ouvrit son tiroir et revint à la porte avec le trousseau sous le regard éberlué de son épouse. Lorsqu'il déverrouilla la porte, il découvrit une fournée de biscuit encore chauds et une fenêtre ouverte. Lupin avait filé !

* * *

Brave Ganimard ! Il peut encore se consoler en dévorant les biscuits :D

**RàR Guest** : Si tu repasses par ici. Merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de commenter. Si tu trouves le style fidèle à l'oeuvre original c'est encore mieux. Merci ! :)


	2. Ganimard en province

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 111ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "ingratitude" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Le thème suivant m'a inspiré et j'ai pu poursuivre la petite histoire avec nos chers Ganimard et Lupin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ganimard en province :

L'inspecteur Ganimard avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Il avait promis à son adorable épouse de ne pas courir immédiatement à la préfecture. Pourquoi faire ? Si le détrousseur l'avait prévenu, c'est qu'il comptait l'attendre. Ganimard ne commenta pas la touchante naïveté de son épouse mais rendit les armes. Il était épuisé.

Le lendemain matin, madame Ganimard lui avait servi son café très serré et offert quelques biscuits auquel il refusa de toucher. Son épouse se servit bien volontiers et s'extasia une fois de plus sur les talents culinaires de l'escroc. Elle avait encore du mal à admettre que le gentil agent Antoine Lefebvre n'était autre que le fameux cambrioleur mais refuser des biscuits relevait de l'ingratitude.

Le brigadier vint sonner à la porte pour emmener Ganimard à bord de la fameuse automobile. L'inspecteur réussit à se saisir discrètement d'un biscuit avant de quitter l'appartement. Un traumatisant voyage plus tard, Ganimard entra à la préfecture où il fut assailli. Le préfet de police en personne réclamait sa présence. Arsène Lupin avait envoyé un télégramme des plus provocateurs. L'invitation était officielle. Quelques heures plus tard, le brave inspecteur voyageait en train vers l'est de la France pour rejoindre son adversaire préféré.

Arrivé en gare de la petite station thermale, Ganimard héla un cocher pour se rendre au poste de police. Le policier de la capitale descendit dans une rue boueuse avec un soupir. Décidément le bandit lui faisait voir du pays.

La porte du poste s'ouvrit à la volée et un jeune inspecteur en sortit. Voyant le vieil homme indécis, il lui proposa spontanément son aide.

« Je viens voir le responsable local de la police à propos de la collection de M. de Fougerolles, expliqua Ganimard.

— Etes-vous le policier de la capitale qui nous a été promis ? On nous a télégraphié à ce sujet.

— Inspecteur Ganimard, se présenta-t-il.

— L'inspecteur Ganimard ? Comme l'inspecteur Ganimard qui poursuit inlassablement le gentleman-cambrioleur ? Le vrai ?

— C'est bien moi, reconnut le parisien mal à l'aise devant tant d'admiration.

— Inspecteur Maxime Letellier pour vous servir, dit-il aussitôt en secouant vigoureusement la main du vieil inspecteur. C'est un honneur !

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit poliment Ganimard qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

— Paris nous a proposé de l'aide. Nous ne pensions pas que nous aurions un tel honneur. Le grand Ganimard ! Quand je vais annoncer ça au poste.

— N'en faites rien ! supplia Ganimard. Je préférerais que ma présence reste discrète.

— Je vois. Je comprends. Inspecteur Ganimard, j'allais déjeuner avant justement de me rendre chez M. de Fougerolles pour coordonner les agents qui surveillent ses peintures. Puis-je vous inviter ? Nous en profiterons pour vous expliquer la situation. »

Le jeune inspecteur invita son aîné dans une sorte d'auberge de campagne chaleureuse. Letellier s'installa avec bonne humeur et se révéla être un moulin à paroles. Avant la fin de l'entrée, Ganimard connaissait toute la vie du jeune Maxime Letellier qui rêvait de grandes aventures policières.

L'habitude des interrogatoires permit au moins à Ganimard d'apprendre que Lupin avait envoyé une missive à M. de Fougerolles. Il l'informait qu'il procéderait à l'enlèvement des tableaux sous peu et qu'il s'était permis d'en informer la police pour pimenter un peu le jeu.

Un coursier pénétra dans l'auberge visiblement pressé. « Un télégramme pour l'inspecteur Ganimard » annonça-t-il.

Le jeune inspecteur fit un grand signe joyeux pour attirer l'attention du coursier. Pour la discrétion c'était fichu !

« Andouillettes de l'auberge délicieuses stop vous ai réservé chambre hôtel face au poste stop bon séjour stop AL stop »

* * *

Sacrebleu ! Le gredin ose se gausser de la maréchaussée ? Quelle époque !


	3. M de Fougerolles

Cet OS a été écrit pendant la 111ème nuit d'écriture du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "communion" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

J'ai réussi à raccrocher avec le thème pour finir cette petite fic \o/

Troisième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fic sur le patron. J'espère que vous aimez la conclusion de cette petite histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

M. de Fougerolles :

L'inspecteur froissa le télégramme avec un soupir. Le séjour promettait d'être agité. Lorsque l'aubergiste vint prendre les commandes, Ganimard choisit une truite même si le brave homme lui vanta ses andouillettes.

Quand les deux hommes eurent terminés leur repas, Letellier proposa de passer par l'hôtel afin de déposer la petite valise du parisien. L'installation fut une formalité puisque Lupin avait déjà tout arrangé. La chambre était petite mais le lit était ferme et il y avait une image de la sainte vierge. C'était parfait.

Pendant que Ganimard prenait possession des lieux, Letellier vérifia les fers des chevaux en vue du trajet. La petite voiture remua dangereusement sur la route chaotique qui menait à la bourgade où résidait M. de Fougerolles. Ganimard se surprit à profiter du paysage, très différent de celui de la capitale et pleinement reposant.

M. de Fougerolles possédait un petit manoir de pierre grise assez modeste. Les deux policiers furent accueillis par un homme à la mine patibulaire armé d'un fusil de chasse, heureusement il connaissait l'inspecteur Letellier. Ils furent rapidement introduits auprès du propriétaire des lieux. M. de Fougerolles était un petit homme sec à l'œil vif mais avec une touche de cruauté dans le regard. L'homme se considérait comme instruit et supérieur à tous. Tout à fait le genre de personnage que Lupin aimait berner, songea Galimard pour lui-même.

Le propriétaire confirma rapidement les informations du jeune inspecteur. Lupin lui avait envoyé un télégramme pour annoncer le vol. Le propriétaire, furieux, avait aussitôt avisé la police qui avait dépêché ses agents. Comme M. de Fougerolles n'avait qu'une confiance limitée dans les forces de l'ordre, il avait également embauché des chasseurs de la région et plusieurs anciens militaires réputés pour leur adresse au tir. Les toiles étaient bien gardées.

Le rôle des deux inspecteurs fut de coordonner les différentes forces en présence et d'imaginer comment Lupin pourrait prendre d'assaut le manoir. Chaque stratégie était envisagée et la défense modifiée, adaptée, changée pour être imprévisible.

Seulement, la mise en pratique n'était pas simple car M. de Fougerolles se mêlait de tout, questionnait, contestait, objectait. La coordination des troupes n'était pas plus aisée car si les agents répondaient bien des ordres des inspecteurs, les chasseurs et les militaires voulaient rivaliser et tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait ou presque. Le propriétaire des lieux échappa de justesse à une de leur embuscade au bout du deuxième jour.

« Inspecteur Letellier, je vous dois des excuses, heureusement que vous n'avez pas eu le temps de partir, finit par reconnaitre M. de Fougerolles.

— Vous étiez censé partir ? demanda Ganimard surpris.

— A vrai dire oui, reconnut le jeune homme. Le fils de ma sœur a fait sa première communion hier. Je devais partir par le train mais je l'ai manqué. Sans cette affaire, j'aurais pris le suivant mais rassurez-vous, ma famille comprendra. Le devoir avant tout. »

L'incident avait eu le mérite de rendre M. de Fougerolles un peu plus coopératif. Les deux inspecteurs firent un roulement en attendant la venue de Lupin.

Curieusement Ganimard réussit à se détendre. Les télégrammes récurrents du détrousseur étaient exaspérants mais celui-ci lui conseilla une promenade, de visiter le musée, de déguster les cerises locales, les remontants, de profiter d'un soin thermal, d'essayer le casino. Le parisien refusa dans un premier temps de suivre ces conseils moqueurs. Mais comme Lupin tardait à venir, Ganimard s'ennuya et finit par suivre ses recommandations touristiques. L'inspecteur ne l'aurait jamais reconnu en public mais son séjour fut effectivement reposant et même intéressant.

Son jeune collègue était attachant. Certes ses stratégies étaient plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Il changea plusieurs fois les peintures de place dans le manoir, tenta l'expérience de la chambre jaune. Chaque scénario alambiqué avait le mérite de faire rire le vieil inspecteur, passionnait le plus jeune et aggravait l'ulcère de M. de Fougerolles.

Deux semaines passèrent à attendre le fameux cambrioleur mais il ne donnait pas signe de vie, à l'exception de ces télégrammes touristiques, non dénués d'une certaine ironie.

Finalement Ganimard reçut une lettre cachetée du Mans de la part de son adversaire préféré. Il lui expliqua que l'avertissement à M. de Fougerolles n'était qu'une plaisanterie destinée à lui accorder des vacances en province. Lupin lui aurait certainement accordé plus mais une opportunité unique se présentait au Mans et le voleur ne voulait pas la manquer.

L'inspecteur Letellier était perplexe. M. de Fougerolles n'en crut pas un mot. Finalement Ganimard décida de rester. Le lendemain matin, Letellier arriva au manoir avec la gazette locale et présenta la une. Lupin avait frappé au Mans. Il avait réussi l'exploit de dérober deux colliers d'une valeur inestimable lors d'un dîner dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville.

Ganimard ne pouvait pas décemment remercier Lupin pour ce repos forcé malgré le résultat positif. Le vieil inspecteur prit donc congé et prit ses dispositions pour regagner Paris. M. de Fougerolles était furieux contre Lupin mais quelque part soulagé aussi. Letellier bien que déçu par l'absence d'événements, rationalisa en se disant qu'il avait rencontré le grand Ganimard. Il tint d'ailleurs à le reconduire à la gare en espérant être promu à Paris comme lui.

Le jeune inspecteur ne put s'attarder. Il avait du travail au poste de police. Ganimard le remercia d'une poignée de main sincère. Le parisien regarda avec bienveillance le jeune homme disparaitre en voiture puis regagna la quai pour attendre le train.

Celui-ci arriva en gare peu de temps après. Ganimard allait embarquer quand il remarqua une figure connue qui en descendait. L'inspecteur eut des sueurs froides. Il se précipita vers l'homme « Maxime Letellier inspecteur de police ?

— C'est bien moi. Qui êtes-vous monsieur ?

— Vous revenez de la communion de votre neveu ? s'alarma le vieil inspecteur.

— Très exactement avec quelques jours de vacances en famille Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous pouvez le savoir. »

Ganimard résuma la situation au jeune homme qui pâlit. Les deux policiers bondirent dans une voiture en direction de la petite ville. En arrivant dans le poste de police, ils rencontrèrent sans surprise M. de Fougerolles. Celui-ci avait constaté la disparition de ses peintures peu après le départ de Ganimard et il était venu signaler le vol. Il tenait par ailleurs la véritable édition du journal à la main et la fausse que leur avait apporté le faux Letellier.

Arsène Lupin avait réussi en un tour de main à voler des tableaux et à offrir une cure à son adversaire.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que ce petit retournement de situation vous a plus :)

Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur Arsène Lupin. Un personnage qui a bercé mon enfance *instant nostalgie*

D'ailleurs anecdote pas très utile : mon pseudo ne vient pas d'un dérivé de Lestrange ou pire d'un ship tordu entre Bellatrix et Dobby non non non ! Il vient de Lucien Destrange, architecte de son état et mentor en architecture de notre cher Arsène. Ce nom m'a toujours fait rêvé, allez donc savoir pourquoi.

A bientôt :)

* * *

**RàR guest** : Arf prévisible ! Tu es la deuxième à me le dire. Je vais subtilement mettre ça sur le dos du temps limité O:) Enfin tu sembles avoir aimé. C'est le principal :) Comme quoi je fais bien de parler de l'historique du pseudo. Je connaissais Lucien et Chlothilde Destrange avant de connaître Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange. Le coup du ship tordu c'est une amie qui m'avait fait remarquer que ça pouvait sembler en être un :D

RàR katymyny (si jamais tu repasses) : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je connais le principe de la série Columbo. Effectivement Arsène Lupin est un peu léger, enfin ça dépend des romans. Je me suis inspiré de ceux que j'ai le plus aimé et de la série des années 1980 qui est très bon enfant. Un UA maugrey en columbo ? Pour le moment je suis d'autres projets, et puis, j'ai déjà écrit de petites enquêtes si ça t'intéresse (une avec Maugrey et une avec un OC).


End file.
